Can't Read My Poker Face
by AwkwardDotard
Summary: ONESHOT: Fluff and humour. Loki and Elektra are together once again, playing a rather slow game of poker. While Loki is intent on finishing the game, Elektra has ulterior motives. Can be set any time, really.


Their eyes lock together.

The two canniest Gods in Asgard were now pitched together in one room, with naught but a game of poker to prove their worth to eachother. The stakes, you ask? Well, you'll just have to find that out.

"Three of a kind." The word leaves the male God's mouth sitting on one side of the poker set. His sharp green eyes are narrowed in the uttermost concentration, while his dark, rich hair sweeps across his porcelain-like forehead. Slight lines of worry lie engraved in his face, but they soon disappear when his opponent declares her suit.

She's sat completely parallel to him, however a more careless expression is etched upon her face. She'd rather be in bed.

"One pair. Name your stakes, Loki" She declares lazily, while flopping her soft fringe away from her eyes. At that, the man smiles triumphantly. He pauses for a second; his face is lost in deep concentration. After a few fleeting flickers of his eye, he comes to a conclusion.

"Lose the shirt." He finally says, while slamming his hands down aggressively. The table clatters furiously, and his opponent rolls her eyes dramatically, before sighing vehemently.

"Damn you, cheap ass IKEA!" She mutters through her teeth, "I told you to go to Home Depot. Or better still, stop being a cheapskate and buy a proper Asgardian table." Her voice has a dreamy and a childlike quality to it.

The pale, dark-haired man narrows his eyes incredulously and scoffs in annoyance.

"You're just failing to realise how amazingly strong I am. Always you have such little faith in me, Elektra. Anyway, I digress. I have named my stakes and you must comply!" he chortles, with an air of self-worth about him. Refusing to look him in the eye, Elektra leisurely undoes the fastenings at the back of her neck, and the top half of her halter flops over her bare chest.

"Challenge accepted." She grunts, while attempting to slide out of the tighter, lower section of her top. Complete silence envelops the room. The other Asgardian raises his eyebrows and begins to smirk, as she continues to remove her upper clothing. She can see that he does not expect her to continue any longer.

How wrong is he!

Finally, she succeeds in removing her top, and casts it off to the other side of the room carelessly. She then meets her opponent's eye and pulls her shoulders back, in such a way that her chest is pushed forward. All that she has to cover herself now, is a small and tight tube of thin fabric wrapped around her upper chest.

"What now, bitch?" She declares provocatively, while bending forward and placing both of her hands on the rickety table before them.

"We continue play." He shortly replies, while scowling and collecting his cards together. With a slightly put off expression, she sits back and folds her arms. She's no enchantress; every time she has tried to distract somebody with her body, whether male _or_ female, it has always failed. Not that it even happens often. Despite being clever and having a love for all things intellectual, she does not and never will enjoy poker, even when it involves two people getting naked.

"This is rubbish, Loki." Elektra says whimsically, "I can think of more interesting things that we could be doing at the moment, my little fruit basket."

Loki slowly looks up from his cards, and eyes her sceptically.

"Such as?" He asks, without a trace of emotion on his face; he does not put his cards down. She knows that he is aware of what she means to do,

'Oh dear.' Elektra desperately thinks. 'He's playing the fool.' Unable to think of how to convince him to do what she wants, she continues to stall.

"Well... I think that we could... Change the bed sheets?" Elektra says slowly, while dragging out every word. 'Change the bed sheets? Worst analogy for sex ever.' she spitefully thinks to herself.

"We have servants for that, Elektra." Loki smoothly replies, still, in the same position as he was when the game began. Unable to keep the laughter in, Elektra begins giggling uncontrollably. 'We have servants for that?' She's sure that he's caught onto her little analogy.

"I'm sure that-" She gasps for air, "that there aren't servants specifically for that, my dear pine tree."

"Pine tree? That one's just ridiculous, even for you." Loki scoffs. He finally drops his cards and begins smiling.

"Oh, come here, you!" Elektra snickers, while beginning to remove her skirt. Yielding to her demand, Loki lets out a huff of air and throws his chair back. Placing both hands on his hips, he stands up and walks towards her. She lets out a quick gasp when he suddenly settles down on her laps, grabs her skirt which is down halfway down her shins, and throws it across her room. While settling his head in her shoulder, he begins to speak.

"Shall I be the bitch?" He whines comically.

"You're the bitch."

"Oh lord-high pimp, I pledge myself to you." Loki whimpers in an unnaturally high voice. Elektra buries her head in her hands to stop herself from crying out with laughter. He continues, "whatever you wish me to do, I will."

Elektra stares lovingly at his face, which is now devoid of any sincerity whatsoever. A stark contrast to earlier. She places two fingers underneath his chin and brings it towards her own, so much that she can feel the small warmth coming from his face. She loves him more than ever right now, and the best part of it is that she knows the feeling is reciprocated.

"Come on Trickster God. Let's play another game."


End file.
